Once More
by love for edward
Summary: After the Battle with Galaxia, Serena returns to Darien's apartment, without him. Believing that he is truly gone she starts to have a break down. But someone shows up to comfort her. Love is not lost, and all will be right again. One-shot for now unless there are enough requests to expand it.


**AN: It has been years since I have done any writing, new or continuing of a story. I was going through some of my old stories, all of which are not complete, and I got inspired to continue working on one of them. I know this is a Sailor Moon Fic, but the story I will be continuing is a Vampire Diaries Fic. If you would, please mosey on over to my page and check out my story, The Choice. I will try to finish that one then see if I want to continue the others. If you are solely a Sailor Moon fan, I will be trying to upload some other stories while I finish writing The Choice.**

 **Now on to this story. I was re-watching the 90s anime and I wanted something a little different. A "what-if" so to speak. As of right now, this story is complete as a one-shot. As a general disclaimer, I own none of the characters, just the little plot that I dreamed up. I do hope you enjoy, and reviews are welcomed and encouraged.**

 **Thank you,**

 **Ariel**

* * *

Serena sat in silence as the tears streamed down her face. He was gone. Her future as she once saw it would never come to life. As this realization came to the forefront of her mind, she felt her already broken heart shatter even more. The beautiful daughter she once knew would never be born. The one she loved the most, her prince, would never become her husband.

She crumpled into the couch further, broken and distraught. She inhaled the sweet scent of his apartment, one of the only things she had left of him. She gazed down at her beautiful pink diamond engagement ring that he had given her before he left. "I will always love you." She whispered.

"I love you too, always."

She bolted straight up. Could it be? No. He was dead. He could never come back to her. She was imagining it. She let the anguish consume her, sobs raked through her. "He's dead." She whimpered.

"Serena, look at me."

She felt the edge of the couch dip down under the weight of a foreign body. She folded into herself even more, her traitorous mind betraying her with the memory of his voice. She heard the phantom voice sigh, and she almost smiled. It sounded just like he used to when he was frustrated with her.

"Serena."

She felt a strong hand grasp her chin and gently pull her face up, yet she refused to open her eyes. The voice let out a strangled groan. Her face still showed the battle wounds from facing Chaos. "Oh, baby." The hand grazed over her swollen lips, adorned with a gash extending to her cheek. She couldn't help but lean into the strong, warm hand. Even if her mind was making this up, she may as well enjoy it.

"Darien," his name escaped her mouth. She loved him so much. She would always love him. He would always be her prince. "Oh, Darien, why couldn't you have come back to me, like the rest of them?" The tears which at some point had stopped had yet again began to stream down her face.

"Stubborn girl."

She didn't have time to come up with a witty comeback for her hallucination before she felt the warm, delicious pressure of his lips on hers. She sat there frozen. What should she do? She sat there for a moment longer before she decided to kiss him back.

The kiss was just like she had remembered it; warm and loving, yet hungry for more. His lips still tasted of that strong, bitter, black coffee he was always drinking. She inhaled the sweet scent of roses that always seemed to be emitting from him.

Roses.

With a start, she pulled away. She slowly opened her eyes only to shut them tightly once more. This couldn't be happening. Was he really sitting here with her? Slowly, once more, she opened her eyes. There he was. His jet black hair hung softly over his midnight blue eyes. The soft shape of his rose colored lips, slowly turned up into a grin. His breathing was a little ragged, due to the kiss they had just shared. She briefly watched his chest rise and fall with every breath he took. Her eyes were then drawn to a small chain hanging from his neck.

Slowly, without saying a word, she lifted her hand and pulled the chain out from under his shirt. It was a locket. She scooted closer to him so she could gently pry it open. Inside was a picture of the two of them on a park bench. He was looking forward, smiling at the camera. She was looking up at him, her eyes filled with love.

"Darien," she said. Her eyes shot back to his, with a fresh stream of tears pouring down her face. "Darien!" She flung herself at him. He greeted her with open arms. He held her tightly as a few of his own tears slid down his face. She clung to him, never wanting to let go. He was back. This wasn't a dream. He was here with her again.

He gently lifted her into his arms and carried her back to his room. Not letting her go, he went to the bathroom and started the shower. He softly set her back down onto her feet and gave a small tug at her top, asking permission. She nodded, holding her arms above her head to make it easier for him to take it off of her small frame. He then turned her around so he could undo the clasp on her bra. She let the undergarment fall to the floor, landing on the now growing heap of clothing. Next came her skirt. With a painful slowness, he unzipped her skirt, letting it fall to a pool at her feet.

He led her to the edge of the bathtub so she could sit down. He kneeled on the ground in front of her, his eyes ever leaving hers; he tugged down her silk panties, tossing them to the pile of clothes. When she was fully undressed he quickly disposed of his clothes and stepped into the shower with her. She pressed herself to his body, not yet willing to lose the physical contact between them.

They stood under the stream of warm water just holding each other. Darien was the first to move. He reached up to Serena's signature buns and released the pins that held them in place. Her hair fell in a cascade down her back. He pushed her back slightly, so her head was directly under the water. When her hair was thoroughly drenched, he spun her around so he had better access to her hair. He picked up the shampoo bottle and poured a generous amount into his palm. He started with her scalp, massaging the lather into her tresses. She sighed, and leaned her head back into his hands. Soon he was done with her hair and he moved on to washing her body. He took great care to gently wash the areas that were scathed and bruised, he didn't want to cause her anymore pain.

He worked his way down her body, first washing her back, then her hips, down to her legs. She lifted one leg at a time so he could wash her feet. When he was done he trailed soft open mouthed kisses up her body, his lips lingering on the bruises that now decorated her body. He wished he could have been there, to help her fight. He would have gladly taken all of the blows that were launched at her small body.

"My turn." Serena softly said, her voice no more than a whisper. Darien was too tall for her to wash his hair, but the rest of his body was in perfect reach. She started with her chest, her hands leading the soap in small circles. She placed a kiss over his heart before she moved on to his back. Once again her small hands made circular motions over his body. He was alive, here with her. She dropped the soap and wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her body to his. Her head fit perfectly in the dip between his shoulder blades, and she wept.

She cried for losing all that time with him. She cried for the memory of losing all of her friends, her scouts. She cried, remembering the feeling of being all alone, no time to relish in her victory against chaos. All of her friends were returned to her, but he wasn't there. She believed that it was too late for him.

"Oh Darien. I love you so much."

"Serena," he breathed, "I will never leave you again."


End file.
